<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>speak now by dreamshadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398783">speak now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamshadow/pseuds/dreamshadow'>dreamshadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HP Next Gen, Romance, chatfic, slowburn, wedding shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamshadow/pseuds/dreamshadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>al</b>: are you really making a bet against our sister</p>
  <p><b>james:</b> 50 bucks and tickets to the next harpies game</p>
  <p><b>al:</b> you're on</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Luna Potter/Original Female Character(s), Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>speak now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>the next great dynasty</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> the original bro (james potter), the coolest bro (albus potter), the obnoxious little sis (lily potter) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> july 15, 2020 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 5:30pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>the original bro (james potter): </b>alright sound off</p><p><b>the original bro (james potter): </b>who all got their invitations? </p><p> </p><p><b>the coolest bro (albus potter): </b>as if teddy wouldn’t invite the entire family to his wedding </p><p> </p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>i think there’s been a mistake with mine </p><p> </p><p><b>the original bro (james potter): </b>like vic would let that happen</p><p> </p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>i’m serious </p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>look</p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b> <em> Attachment: 1 image </em></p><p> </p><p><b>the coolest bro (albus potter): </b>yours looks exactly like mine, lil</p><p><b>the coolest bro (albus potter): </b> <em> Attachment: 1 image </em></p><p> </p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>SHE GAVE ME A PLUS ONE</p><p> </p><p><b>the original bro (james potter): </b>no need to yell so loud </p><p> </p><p><b>the coolest bro (albus potter): </b>yeah i’m pretty sure everyone across town heard you</p><p><b>the coolest bro (albus potter): </b>and besides, i’m almost positive everyone got a plus one</p><p> </p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>THAT’S BECAUSE YOU’RE ALL IN A RELATIONSHIP!</p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>and as mum likes to constantly remind me </p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>i’m the ‘only single one left’</p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>which is apparently a tragedy </p><p> </p><p><b>the original bro (james potter): </b>that’s not true </p><p><b>the original bro (james potter): </b>freddie’s not dating anyone </p><p> </p><p><b>the coolest bro (albus potter): </b>that’s because freddie’s dating everyone </p><p> </p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>lmao </p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>you’re not wrong tho </p><p> </p><p><b>the coolest bro (james potter): </b>i’m failing to see the problem here</p><p> </p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>of course you are</p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>you’re a boy</p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>more accurately, you’re james </p><p> </p><p><b>the coolest bro (albus potter): </b>ouch</p><p> </p><p><b>the original bro (james potter): </b>what’s that supposed to mean </p><p> </p><p><b>the coolest bro (albus potter): </b>you’re useless</p><p> </p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>damn al, you beat me to it but yeah pretty much </p><p> </p><p><b>the original bro (james potter): </b>i am heartbroken </p><p><b>the original bro (james potter): </b>betrayed </p><p><b>the original bro (james potter): </b>by my bro and by my sis </p><p> </p><p><b>the obnoxious little sis (lily potter): </b>here we go with the dramatics </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>the coolest bro </em> </b> <em> changed </em> <b> <em>the original bro </em> </b> <em> to </em> <b> <em>the dramatic bro </em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>the dramatic bro (james potter): </b>i hate both of you</p><hr/><p>
  <b>direct message</b>
</p><p>
  <em> lily potter, alex thomas-finnigan </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> july 15, 2020 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 6:15pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>i have a problem </p><p> </p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>you’re a potter</p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>you gotta be more specific </p><p> </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>a code red problem </p><p> </p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>sometimes you’re as useless as james </p><p> </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>you take that back </p><p> </p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>focus, lil. code red? </p><p> </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>so teddy and vic are getting married, right?</p><p><b>lily potter: </b>so they sent out invitations </p><p> </p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>that’s usually the order that happens, yes</p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>i got mine</p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>but continue </p><p> </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>vic gave me a plus one</p><p><b>lily potter: </b>a PLUS ONE ALEX</p><p><b>lily potter: </b>TO A FAMILY EVENT</p><p> </p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>okay but you’re lily potter</p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>what’s the big deal? </p><p> </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>i do not have a stand in date like everyone else </p><p> </p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>uh neither do i</p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>but you don’t see me panicking about it </p><p> </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>because you’re you</p><p><b>lily potter: </b>you’re like the chillest person i know</p><p><b>lily potter: </b>you don’t panic about stupid things like this</p><p><b>lily potter: </b>i do because i’ve been single since lorcan </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>and mum keeps REMINDING ME</p><p> </p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>so you need to find a date for the wedding so your mum doesn’t freak out about you dying alone? </p><p> </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>yes</p><p> </p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>okay but back to my original point</p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>you’re lily potter</p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>any guy would be lucky to date you and so many would kill to go to that exclusive wedding</p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>this is gonna be so easy babe </p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>relax </p><p> </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>okay but he’s gotta be the right date </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>it wouldn’t hurt if he uh</p><p><b>lily potter: </b>nevermind</p><p><b>lily potter: </b>so you’ll help me right? </p><p> </p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>don’t insult me</p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>you knew i was helping the second you said code red </p><p> </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>this is why i love you</p><p> </p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>this better not be the only reason </p><p> </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>don’t insult me </p><p> </p><p><b>alex thomas-finnigan: </b>love you too, lils </p><p> </p><p><b>lily potter: </b>we’ll start first thing tomorrow </p><hr/><p>
  <b>direct message</b>
</p><p>
  <em> james potter, albus potter </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> july 15th, 2020 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 8:15pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>albus potter: </b>so do you think she’s gonna do it </p><p><b>albus potter: </b>find a date for the wedding i mean </p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>lmao no </p><p><b>james potter:  </b>this is lily we’re talking about </p><p><b>james: </b>she’s gonna spend so much time panicking about it she’ll forget to actually look for one </p><p> </p><p><b>albus potter: </b>idk</p><p><b>albus potter: </b>it is lily </p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>50 bucks says she doesn’t find one in time for the wedding </p><p> </p><p><b>albus potter: </b>are you really making a bet against our sister</p><p><b>albus potter: </b>i don’t regret changing your name in the group chat</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>ok</p><p><b>james potter: </b>50 bucks and tickets to the next harpies game </p><p> </p><p><b>albus potter: </b>well this just got interesting</p><p><b>albus potter: </b>you’re on</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>you’re on, broski </p><p> </p><p><b>albus potter: </b>this is why everyone hates you</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>cassie doesn’t </p><p> </p><p><b>albus potter: </b>cassie is the exception to the rule </p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>damn right</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>